The core muscles in the torso help stabilize the spine and pelvis. These muscles are important, yet commonly neglected, as many people lack the time and energy required to go to the gym every day. A weak core can lead to poor posture, lower back pain and overall physical weakness. A solution is needed to allow users to work out these core muscles quickly and efficiently at home, whenever convenient.
The present invention allows users to get an effective core workout in the comfort of their own home. The exercise device comprises a round, hollow tube (i.e., doughnut-shaped), wherein a weighted sphere can be placed inside the tube, and the user rotates the sphere around the tube to work their core muscles. Users may also incorporate squats or lunges while using the exercise device. The exercise device can be used at home, or the device can easily be taken anywhere a user goes. Anyone who wants an effective core workout without going to the gym and without the need to purchase expensive exercise equipment may appreciate this unique invention.